


Double Kakarotto

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [9]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 两倍份的卡卡罗特Pairing: All贝Rating: NC-17Summary: 贝吉塔给自己买了个卡卡罗特。然后卡卡罗特凑巧来送卡卡罗特……
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: All Vegeta Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460149
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 基于《龙珠超》漫画单行本第四十二卷，全宇宙力量大会结束后。

做这件事最方便就是在重力室。  
根本不会有人来，如今连试图靠近张望的人都不会有，之前他打碎过一扇视窗，耐压玻璃飞射四散，仿佛子弹。花匠离得很近，险些被无辜殃及，变作池鱼。  
布尔玛说，幸好没打中，不然恐怕又要找齐龙珠，请求神龙。  
重力室很是安全，是他私人领地，在其他人看，犹如怪物巢穴。  
特兰克斯小时候很喜欢突然闯进来，现在也不会了，因为已经开始懂得偷懒，怕被他顺手逮住，练上两个小时。  
根本不会突然出现个谁。贝吉塔思索清楚，然后选好角落，褪掉紧身裤。  
他从盒子里，郑重其事，把“那个”拿了出来。  
一个——其实应该说是“一根”——“卡卡罗特”。是地球人的小发明，长得好像他们可以用来做菜的植物。但“这一根”并不是植物，它是个，粗细长短合宜、功能非常具体的……嗯……生理调节小装置。  
赛亚人也有发情期，贝吉塔对自己的解释，仅到这个地步就完毕。  
剩下来的事情都交给行动就得了，他跟那个种卡卡罗特的卡卡罗特并不一样，他可是目的明确的行动派，有个问题，解决问题，不择手段，仅此而已。  
而且，要高效，要切实体面。  
因此上，他褪掉裤子之前，准备好了一切可能需要的物件。躺在地板上是不可能的，下半辈子都不可能的，他绝不会再允许自己活得还像在弗利萨军时候的鬼样。他选了控制台旁的夹角，铺好了一条柔软、干燥的毯子。  
纸巾都摆好，伸手可及，此时一定需要，清洁一事务必不可怠慢，有无与伦比的重要地位。  
保险起见，他开了一点微不足道的重力，保证从外面看不出端倪。又拔掉通讯监视设备的两根电源线，是直接扯断金属丝，假装只是练习激烈，把它们直接扯裂。  
于是舒舒服服地，背靠着侧壁，在观望死角，屈起双腿——贝吉塔请出了，长得很卡卡罗特，但又不是“某个卡卡罗特”的那个小东西。  
当然不是为了卡卡罗特。这玩意儿只是凑巧啦，凑巧是个“卡卡罗特”，罢了。

这个事情他是绝对不想让别人知道的，为了实施，他计划得很好。  
没有太多润滑的，他只是简单扩张了自己一下……发情期真是个大问题，也许是王族血统的执念造就的特殊生理，隔一阵子他就会有一段时间……问题也不大，至多像发烧。每年都有几天，他的小腹涨热，可用于欢愉和繁衍的一切都趋于生发，非常湿润……真的很湿润。  
不过是自己的手指而已，无论如何都不应该可以勾起欲念。然而它们在那个黏湿的通道内搅动时，早就渴望到疼痛的嫩肉即刻缠绕上来，啧啧吸吮着，拼命附着在送进来的任何东西上面。清晰的水声在这无人问津的夹角里响起，这就已足够让贝吉塔脸红了。  
是血在灼烧的缘故吧……他的脸颊是真的涨起了酒醉般的酡红，微微张开的口唇，喷出来的每一声叹息都是烫热的。  
应该是可以了。他抽出手指，换成“那个”……摸索着将它一点一点地放了进去。  
“卡卡罗特”有非常柔和圆润的头部造型，比那个正货……那、那个下级战士的东西强太多了。进入很顺畅，只是有点酸胀……一点都不痛啦。  
——完美。  
这是比卡卡罗特要温柔得多的一个卡卡罗特。这一个卡卡罗特很服从，绝不会不管不顾地往里冲。  
何况，震动的机能也设计得不错。地球人这种低等生物，在享乐方面发展出来的技术向来不含糊。据说早期版本用遥控器……不科学，躺在那里扭动身体的时候居然还要分心伸手去调节，其实很破坏感觉。  
眼下这个新款，完全声控，事先可以录好口令，口令还能自己设计自己挑。  
——简直宇宙第一的完美。  
贝吉塔闭上眼睛，体会到适应。卡卡罗特安静地埋在他的体内，这感觉跟记忆里的小“卡卡罗特”也差不多。这无所谓，他有点紧张，指节插入毯子的长绒当中，缓缓揪紧了——  
“就这样，现在开始吧。”他小声嘀咕。  
“卡卡罗特”很乖，它应声动弹起来。是渴望得太久了……只是最轻柔的抚触也能使他的身体倏然震抖，他高高仰起头，下巴到锁骨的皮肉都被扯到极限，一声困苦的、绵长的闷哼，从他的鼻腔深处，迟迟疑疑地，释放出来。  
他张开眼睛。这完全是不由自主的、下意识的行径，他那双常年因为过度疲劳而干涸的眼睛此时也变得湿漉漉了。  
“请……请用力点……啊！”第二档也非常不错！震动变得不太规律，有点唐突。  
卡卡罗特故意做成卡卡罗特样子的几道皱褶，恰到好处地刷上了他最酸痛和需要的血肉上。那些柔软的肠子，它们真淫荡，得了一点甜头，简直要发了疯，它们黏腻地磨蹭着这个被电流控制的缺乏智能、没有生命的异物，把它当做真心挚爱，拼尽力气去抱拥。  
一点细小的泪痕出现贝吉塔皱起的眼角，他紧皱着眉头，身体慢慢倾倒，滑落在毯子上。他侧卧着，蜷缩着，蜷缩得很小，只占据那角落的一个角落。当卡卡罗特反复执着地舔起他某一点快活的淫猥的肠肉时，他呜咽起来，双臂交叠，用力勒紧自己的身体，连脚趾都无意识地抻直了。  
疼痛的前端硬像要爆炸了一般，伴随着身体的抽搐挣扎，它一直孤苦难熬，在毯子上做无谓的摩擦。身体的炽热难以浇灭，快感越叠越多，但总是差那么一点。  
就总是……还差那么一点。  
“用力……卡卡罗特！请用力点，卡卡罗特，我要你！！”贝吉塔把脸埋进毯子里，喊出那个早就设置好的口令。  
卡卡罗特显然听到了。  
很不幸，卡卡罗特……两个卡卡罗特……都听到了。  
卡卡罗特——那个孙悟空，就在这一刹那，瞬移出现在他的跟前。

TBC……


	2. Chapter 2

瞬间移动进重力室里的那个赛亚人卡卡罗特，他右手的两根指头还贴在自己的脑门上。至于他的左手——臂弯里抱着一个箩筐。  
里面好像是盛满了卡卡罗特……也可能是其他品种的，地球品种被子植物粗壮的根。  
他就那么，直接出现在，贝吉塔精心选定的——以为是最安全的小角落里，跟他一步之遥——就这么大睁着属于卡卡罗特的眼睛，瞪着他看。  
贝吉塔兀自在地上蜷着。一时之间，连他也想不出还能改变成什么样的姿势。  
“卡卡罗特”还在他的身体内深埋着，于恰到好处的位置，以最大的功率，犹在尽心尽力地服侍。  
令人羞愤，它忠于职守，一点都不考虑到主人的心情，仍旧在嗡嗡地响个不停。  
完了，卡卡罗特一定是能够听到这个卡卡罗特的。  
——完了完了，唐突闯入的这个卡卡罗特，他翕动起嘴唇，他要开口了。  
“诶……贝吉塔，你在搞啥啊？”诶……果然。就知道他会这么问。  
“别问，出去，滚。”贝吉塔用最简洁明确的词句回复他道。  
卡卡罗特把贴住脑门的指头放下了：“贝吉塔，你好冷淡哦……”  
“不关你的事，出去！”贝吉塔浑身发着抖。  
他想他是气得发抖，卡卡罗特随随便便闯进来已经很没礼貌了，此刻还盯着模样难看的他赖着不走，赫然是无礼加倍。可是同时，可是确实，卡卡罗特站在他脚边，就在跟前，用坦率的目光，看见了他如此狼狈的这么一副样子……这件事真的发生了，他的秘密无所遁形，卡卡罗特在看……  
贝吉塔不得不承认，他浑身颤抖的原因之一正是这个，卡卡罗特直射而来的目光委实令他窃窃地，生出了，那么一丁点的雀跃。他僵卧着，缩在毯子上，感觉身体发烫、皮肤刺痒。  
他用眼角余光，扫见卡卡罗特的脸，这个男人看上去似乎好像，有那么一点点生气了。  
“贝吉塔，我知道这是怎么回事！你别把我当傻瓜。”卡卡罗特嚷着，用一种郑重其事的态度，弯腰把怀里的箩筐放在地板上。  
你真能明白就见鬼了，贝吉塔蜷在地上想。  
卡卡罗特直起身子，双手叉腰，气魄高昂，义正辞严。他大声道：“贝吉塔，你要做这种事情的话，找我帮忙就可以了吧！”  
“……”这个瞬间，贝吉塔几乎忘了自己的体内还有一个卡卡罗特，他只想直接跳起来一个光炮轰飞这个正牌的卡卡罗特。  
但是，那个十分正义的卡卡罗特，显然也是个能做不说的行动派。他说完那句正义昂扬的话之后，就闭上嘴巴，开始脱自己的裤子了。  
“喂喂……卡卡罗特！这是我自己的事，不要插手！……你、你不要过来！”贝吉塔顾不上这副酥软的不听使唤的身体，挣扎着从毯子上翻身坐起——刚好被飞速甩开了衣裤的这么个光溜溜的卡卡罗特，抓住了肩膀。  
“让我帮你吧，贝吉塔！”卡卡罗特说。  
天啊，他是认真的。  
隔着贴身的防护服，贝吉塔觉得自己被他的大手掌包裹住的肩膀简直要烧起来了。他发出一声梦呓似的叹息，双手用力，在卡卡罗特的胸膛上按住，意图推拒。可他的肠子里欢快震动的那个卡卡罗特，陡然间又戳中了某处，一阵酥麻弄得贝吉塔汗毛直竖。  
赛亚人卡卡罗特只是晃了晃他，他的手就滑下去了。  
贝吉塔觉得，他的身体像个装饱了温暖热水的口袋，随时似要破掉，从一切可能的出口渗出水分。那什么强横力气，统统不听调遣，叛离而去。  
啊，该死。该死的发情期。

卡卡罗特吐出的气很强烈，很……卡卡罗特。贝吉塔被它喷了满脸，直是头晕目眩。  
昏眩中，他感觉到卡卡罗特的手，开始在他的躯壳上游走……它贴着防护服的下摆，毫不犹豫，就潜入进去，在他的胸膛上摸索。这感觉不错，很像是以前……  
关于过去的记忆倏忽窜起在脑海，贝吉塔清醒了些，他用力支撑着行将崩坏的意志：“走开，别想再重演精神时光屋里的事！”  
“在精神时光屋时你明明很喜欢我这么做的呀！”卡卡罗特的语调毫不掩饰地委屈起来了。“像这样子——”他用手指夹住贝吉塔的乳尖……这脆弱的、柔软的肉，它太细小了，不堪一击，贝吉塔一个哆嗦，又没了力气。  
“你不喜欢吗，贝吉塔？你能硬的地方全都硬邦邦的了。”卡卡罗特很诚恳地陈述道。  
他持续捻着贝吉塔的胸口，整个身体都倾压下来，把身材娇小的赛亚人覆在身下。  
贝吉塔呻吟着：“我有更好的选择了！它不会像你这么讨厌，它……”他顿住了，觉察到卡卡罗特的两根手指已经贴在自己两腿间的入口上了。  
被摩擦振动了一段时间之后，入口的肌肉已经适应，而且充分湿润。如今它呈现出的，是贪婪的糜烂的红色，卡卡罗特埋首下去，一边用手指摸索着，一边毫不在意地评价道：“是比我们做的时候还要红诶。”  
“不要你管！”贝吉塔愤然怒吼道，“反正我喜欢！”  
他的吼声戛然止歇，宛如被拦腰斩断。因为卡卡罗特的嘴唇，结结实实地贴在他的欲望尖端，在最嫩滑、脆弱、流着饥渴泪滴的那个位置，嘴唇冰凉，也可能是欲望过分火烫。  
“你都不喜欢我，居然更喜欢那啥‘卡卡罗特’，太让我伤心了！”那个诚实的赛亚人非常天真地告白说。  
贝吉塔不由自主地向上抬了抬腰股，这个吻给了他恰到好处的安抚，他还想要更多。“我没……没有……”他喘着气，他已习惯了咬牙忍耐，连这一声声的喘息都按照惯例，压得很低。  
“但是我很喜欢你啦，贝吉塔，我其实是不介意的——”卡卡罗特说着，将他图谋已久的指头，贴着正在震动的“卡卡罗特”裹满蜜汁的表面，顶进了贝吉塔仍然抽动着、并不餮足的入口。  
入口处有鲜明的紧绷感，内里则相反，它早已足够湿软。贝吉塔摇着头，发出一声悠长又松懈的吟哦。没有太讨厌，这感觉确实刺激，刺激得恰恰刚好。  
“你——不介意……什么？”他的四肢都绷着一把劲，肠子夹着新加入的指节，且算表示欢迎。  
“我情愿跟‘卡卡罗特’一起做。虽然我觉得它蛮脆弱的，我们不能像在精神时光屋那样，随意变成超级赛亚人……我怕我太厉害，它会碎在你的里面。我会小心点进来的，可能会有点疼哦！”卡卡罗特说。  
贝吉塔又晃了晃脑袋。卡卡罗特的手指在他的肠子里摆动，一点都不老实。他的身体很热、又很湿。他的脑袋里云遮雾罩，所有的想法都迷迷蒙蒙。  
他颇反应了一会儿，去努力消化卡卡罗特的话。在这个过程中，他最清晰了解到的一桩事情，是卡卡罗特抱住他的一条腿，将它折起，紧贴在主人的胸口压住了。  
为什么要这么做？他迷蒙地思索着……突然，霎那之间，一阵短暂而决绝的锐痛从已经渐渐麻痹的下方传来。  
身体内的一切感觉都瞬间复苏了，这疼痛仿佛正把他劈开两半。  
贝吉塔尖叫了一声，他的头高高扬起，眼泪、唾液，全都似决堤般涌了出来。这是全无防备下遭遇突袭，他痛得浑身僵硬。  
卡卡罗特，这个混蛋，他居然，和卡卡罗特一起，全都塞进来了！  
不仅如此，他瞬即开始动了。他暴动不休，不但是重复抽出插入的动作，他还像过去那样，不经允许，就紧抱住贝吉塔的屁股，粗鲁欢快地，扭动他自己的腰部。  
这是狂风暴雨般的情交，而且填塞到这样满，几乎每一寸的嫩肉上都有刑具在专注折磨，确确实实，是从未有过的。只是小试牛刀，贝吉塔就叫得乱七八糟。  
他原来的打算、计划、小心，全都没了意义。这个男人也按他自己的惯常，令人出乎意料。  
他原计划，一定不会碰他，一定不会抱他，一定不想靠近他。现在也全都顾不得了，在这样一个宇宙级怪物的强力顶弄下，他只被弄了几下就射了。  
溃堤一般，他不是遭逢高潮，而是被直接被卡卡罗特拆掉了开关。他的高潮这才开始，而且并没有就此停止。它缓慢地、持续地、源源不绝。  
在直抵失禁的快感，和敲碎了理智的侵略当中，有许多次，贝吉塔几乎晕厥，又在下一个刹那，被一记重重的顶入，强拉回头。

Fin.


End file.
